Teardrop
by Tatum Aleister
Summary: Hari itu, hanya ada Akashi, kursi kayu, dan salju. Bl AkaKuro


kuroko no basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

.

Teardrop © Tatum

.

fanfic angst pertama saya

.

.

Akashi mendengus pelan.

Baru saja ia memutar gagang pintu dan mendorongnya sedikit, hawa dingin langsung berlomba lomba untuk mengecup kulit pucatnya.

Pria bersurai merah itu berdiri diambang pintu. Terdiam dengan bolamata merah-emas yang berputar putar, menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan.

Gelap, dingin, berdebu, dan berantakan.

Sungguh, seharusnya dulu Akashi mengajari kekasihnya soal kebersihan. Lihatlah buku buku yang berserakan itu, pecahan vas bunga itu, dan lantai yang diselimuti debu.

_Akashi tersenyum perih._

Ia memberanikan diri untuk melangkah maju. walaupun baru langkah pertama, kakinya sudah disambut oleh laba laba.

Ujung jarinya bergerak menyentuh pinggiran bingkai foto yang ada diatas meja. Tanpa sadar Akashi mengembangkan senyuman saat melihat gambar yang ada didalamnya.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Kini ujung jarinya berpindah keatas permukaan kasur berseprei biru muda. Ia mengambil bantal berwarna putih yang tergeletak disana dan mendekapnya erat erat. Laki laki pemilik _Emperor eye_ itu menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam permukaan bantal yang halus dan mulai menghirup aroma yang bisa membuatnya mabuk kepayang,

_Aroma vanilla._

**Krakkk**

Tiba tiba ada suara, masuk ke indra pendengaran Akashi yang tertutupi oleh surai merahnya. Spontan saja ia menoleh ke asal suara.

Matanya tertuju pada sebuah jendela besar yang terbuka lebar. Jendela didekat tempat tidur, dihiasi gorden berwarna biru muda yang diikat, sehingga cahaya tetap dapat masuk dan memberi sedikit penerangan untuk ruangan pengap dan gelap seperti kamar ini. gordennya melambai lambai, tersenggol tiupan angin dingin yang sepertinya ingin sekali memenuhi ruangan itu.

Sayangnya, Akashi bukan memperhatikan jendela itu, tapi orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Lelaki yang duduk tenang dikursi kayu dengan senyum hangat ditengah hembusan angin dingin.

Mata merah-emas itu sedikit melebar untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kembali keukuran semula.

Akashi berdiri dan mulai melangkah pelan. Mata dwiwarnanya tak bisa lepas dari manik _baby blue_ itu. ia berjalan semakin dekat, semakin lebar pula senyum yang terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

"Tetsuya," Akashi melipat tangan didepan dada. ia menghela nafas, terlihat uap yang mengepul keluar dari mulut kecilnya. "Bahkan sekarang kau bisa menggunakan hawamu yang tipis itu saat berhadapan denganku."

Alih alih menjawab, pemuda didepannya itu hanya diam dengan senyum dan tatapan tenang. Angin dingin kembali berhembus, membuat surai biru mudanya bergoyang pelan. Bahkan titik titik salju juga ikut serta untuk membelai helaian biru muda itu, walau tak ada satupun molekul yang berhasil menyangkut disana.

"Dengar," Akashi mengambil kursi kayu yang ada didekat meja dan menggeretnya kedepan pemuda pucat yang masih terduduk diam dikursi kayu dekat jendela. Ia langsung mendaratkan bokongnya diatas kursi yang diambilnya tadi, sehingga sekarang mereka duduk berhadapan. "Apa kau ingat hari ini hari apa, Tetsuya?"

Hasilnya tetap sama, wajah kaku dan pucat itu tetap tak berubah. tetap tersenyum dan menatap lembut.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, "Kau tak mengingatnya ya?" tangan rampingnya kini bergerak. Ia tempelkan jari jemarinya yang hangat dengan bongkahan pipi pucat milik orang yang ada didepannya.

Dingin.

Akashi tertawa kecil. Tanpa disadari, setetes cairan bening keluar dari celah kelopak mata emasnya.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat istimewah," Suara itu bergetar dan diiringi isakan halus. "Tak terasa sudah setahun ya, Tetsuya."

Akashi memejamkan mata, ia mengingat ingat.

Waktu itu, ditengah tarian salju dan terpaan halus angin dingin, dia dan Kuroko Tetsuya duduk dibangku taman.

Seandainya laki laki baby blue itu tahu segugup apa Akashi saat ingin mengatakannya. Seandainya dia tahu, wajah Akashi sudah semerah rambutnya saat itu. seandainya dia tahu secepat apa degup jantung Akashi.

"_Ka- kau lihat bayangan itu Tetsuya?"_

"_Tidak Akashi-kun"_

"_Sungguh? Ka- kau benar benar tidak melihatnya?"_

"_Ya. Mungkin Akashi-kun salah lihat"_

"_Ah sudahlah. Po- pokoknya-" Akashi menarik nafas dalam, "a-aku cinta bayangan. Aku s-sangat menyukai bayangan!"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_...Aku juga suka dengan manik berwarna merah-emas."_

Tak ada gombalan maut, tak ada rayuan nakal. Hanya ada wajah semerah tomat dan kalimat yang terputus putus.

Hari itu, salju turun. Dan mereka mendapat kehangatan dari dua tangan yang bertautan.

_Dia bahkan sangat mengingat hari itu._

Kini Akashi meringis, melihat pemuda didepannya ini sudah sedingin salju.

Laki laki bersurai merah itu menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya dan tertunduk dalam Mata merah-emas itu mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening dengan deras, diiringi isakan yang ditahan tahan.

Sedangkan pemuda didepannya, hanya diam dengan tubuh kaku.

.

.

.

"Akashi?"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menggema diruangan itu. buru buru tangan ramping Akashi menghapus jejak jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya.

"Oh, Daiki," Akashi melukis senyum diwajahnya, "Ada apa?"

_Dan Aomine Daiki tahu, itu senyuman yang dipaksakan._

Laki laki _tan_ dengan helaian biru tua diatas kepalanya itu meremas pelan bahu Akashi.

"Sudahlah Akashi," ia menghela nafas, "Jangan menangis,"

"Terimalah kepergiannya."

Angin dingin berhembus kencang, menerpa helaian crimson itu dan membuatnya berkibar pelan. Manik dwiwarnanya menatap jauh hamparan salju diluar sana. Akashi tersenyum tipis.

"_...Aku tahu."_

Tangannya mengelus permukaan kursi kayu kosong yang ada didepannya.

_Terasa dingin dan masih terlapisi debu._

* * *

**(last month)**

Ponsel Akashi berdering.

Akashi mengambilnya dan menekan tombol hijau, walau manik merah-emas itu masih terpaku pada layar televisi berukuran 84 inch didepannya.

_[ Akashi, kau sudah melihat beritanya?]_

"..Ya."

_[ Dia tak bisa diselamatkan.]_

Bibir mungilnya tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi. tubuhnya terasa hampa. Dia terduduk lemas disofa, dengan kedua matanya yang kosong. Bernafaspun terasa berat.

Layar 84 inch itu sedang menampilkan gambar mobil setengah hancur dan kerumunan orang orang yang bergidik ngeri disekitarnya. Di sudut kiri bagian bawah layar terdapat tulisan yang terdiri dari dua kata, tulisan itu sangat sangat membuat mata Akashi perih,

_**KECELAKAAN LALULINTAS**_

END

* * *

Sebenarnya saya ingin melanjutkan ff _Another Side. T_api laptop saya disita untuk sementara.

Saya disuruh belajar siang dan malam.

Dan saya sangat sangat jengah. Akhirnya saya memutuslan untuk membuat Fic ini.

Maaf jika banyak Typo ataupun alurnya kecepetan. Soalnya saya ngetik di HP -..-


End file.
